Man In The Moon: Dani and Court Relationship
by Wolf102
Summary: Dani and Court has been together for a long time. But Maureen has some plans to ruin the relationship because of her jealousy. Will her plan work? If it does, how will it affect?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys I hope you enjoy this chapter. If you want to watch the movie, The movie is Man In The Moon (1991)**_

 _ **I did hard work on this chapter.**_

 _ **I do not own anything from the movie.**_

Dani didn't have anything to do. So she decided to go hang out with Court.  
She ran towards the farm and saw Court doing his work.  
"Hey Court!" She yelled out, Court looked to see her "You got nothing to do and wanna hang out with me, don't you?" he said.  
Court always know that when Dani has her free time, she will always go out and hang out with him.  
"Duh..'Cause you're fun to be with" Dani shouted, Court laughed softly at her comment. "Wanna go to the lake?" he questioned.  
"Of course!"

They both dressed into their swimming clothes and ran towards the ramp, holding each others hands "You ready?" Court asked, "Yes" Dani responded excitingly. "Okay, 1, 2, 3, Jump!"  
They both jumped and swam back up. "That was fun!" Dani said with a smile Court just couldn't stop but just stared at her eyes, then he realised what he was doing.  
"Hey it's getting late, you should get home or your parents will get worried" Court told Dani,  
"Alright, but before I leave.." Dani said, then she made her lips meet Court's. The kiss was a few seconds long, then they departed their lips.  
Dani and Court went out of the water. "Bye Court!" Dani shouted, "Bye" Court responded.

Dani made it to her home.  
"Papa, Mama. I am home!" she yelled, "So how were you and your Swimming Partner Court?" Dani's Father asked. "It was great, we had fun" Dani told her father.  
Her father is always happy when his family is happy and great.  
"That's good" he responded. Maureen, Dani's sister heard Dani talking about her and Court day, so then she went out of her room.  
Maureen has always been jealous of Dani being with Court.  
She joined in the conversation, "Dani, why not invite Court over if you like him so much?" she questioned. "That's a great idea Maureen"  
"Girls, it's time for bed" the Father said "Okay" both of them said The whole family went to sleep

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


	2. Chapter 2

Next morning.

Matthew, the father of Dani and Maureen awoke early, getting ready for his work. He then woke up Abigail (The Mother of Dani and Maureen)  
"Abigail, I am going to work. I will be back later than usual" Matthew told his wife, "Okay honey" Abigail responded.  
Matthew went outside and got in his truck, driving to town.

* * *

Dani woke up, feeling tired. As she got up from the bed, she remembered about the plans for today, she made her bed and dressed for the day, wearing a yellow shirt, and a light brown skirt. She went to put her hair up in a ponytail and added a bow to look cute.  
She then walks to the kitchen, "Mama what's for breakfast?" she asked.

"Egg, Sausages, and Grits" the Mother replied, "Cool, Mother. Can I invite Court over for dinner?" Dani asked, hoping her mother would say yes.  
"Of course" the Mother accepted. Because she knows that Court and Dani are really close friends, she would never want to break that friendship.

"How long will it take you to make breakfast?" Dani asks. "I think about 23 minutes?" the Mother answered. "You can go invite Court while I make breakfast"  
The mother told Dani. "Thanks Mama, I'll be back when breakfast is ready" Dani said.  
While Dani went out to talk to Court, the mother went to Maureen's room. Saw her older daughter laying in bed reading a book.  
Maureen noticed her mother standing by her room door, she closed her book and faced up towards her mother  
"Morning Maureen, your sister, Dani. Is going to invite Court over for dinner, want to help me make the look house neat?" the Mother softly asked.  
"Sure Mother. Also, don't you think making a cake would be good?" Maureen suggested, "Yeah, maybe we will look into the cook books" The Mother agreed.  
"Tell me when you're ready" The Mother added, she then left the room. Maureen got off her bed and closed her door, she went to her closet to find clothes to wear for the day.  
She changed to her clothes, wearing a blue shirt and a brown skirt. She opened her door and made her way to the kitchen. "Mother, I am ready" She said, "Alright, before we start looking into the cook books, want to make breakfast?" The Mother Asked, "Sure" Maureen said.

* * *

Dani running through the forest, running her way to where Court is. She didn't pay attention of what's coming to her path. She continued until she tripped on a branch. "Ouch! This stupid branch!" she exclaimed. She got up in pain and saw that her knee was bleeding a little bit, she grabbed a leaf and covered it until it stopped bleeding. After her knee stopped bleeding she continued her journey, she then made it to the farm. She ran after the fence and jumped over it, "Court!" she shouted, Court was busy fixing his tractor. until he heard a familiar female voice. He then knew who it was, he stood up and looked over where he heard it, seeing a young female running towards him.  
Dani ran towards Court and hugged him, almost made him fall.  
"Woah, you're hyper today!" he exclaimed with a great smile, "Maybe because I am inviting you over for dinner" Dani told Court. Court frowned, he couldn't go and he didn't want to make Dani to feel down. But he told the truth,  
"I don't know about that, I have so much stuff to do" Court said,  
"It's just for one day, I will leave you alone the next day" Dani said, Court thought about it again. "I'll think about it, I will probably go" Court said.  
"Alright, I have to go for breakfast. See you later"  
"Bye"  
After Dani went to go back home, Court went back doing his work.

* * *

Maureen and Abigail  
Finished making breakfast, "Mother, do you know when Dani is coming back?"  
Maureen asked, "I don't know she sa-" Abigail was cut off by the sound of the door bursting open. "Mama I am home!" Dani yelled out, Abigail changed the conversation,  
"So is Court coming?" Abigail asked, "He said he may come, 'Cause he has to fix his tractor" Dani Answered.  
"I am pretty sure he is coming" Abigail said, "We should eat breakfast before the food gets cold" Maureen said as she interrupted the conversation.  
"That's right" Abigail said.

* * *

 _ **Hope you guys enjoyed!**_

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


End file.
